


O Anjo

by Ryoko_Chan_BR (Ryoko_chan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassinato, Erotismo, Grotesco, Horror, Serial Killer, sangue
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko_chan/pseuds/Ryoko_Chan_BR
Summary: Uma mão segurando a faca velha e enferrujada, a outra agarrada aos cabelos de uma cabeça decepada que um dia pertencera a um homem.As roupas comuns manchadas, os cabelos louros e despenteados melados por um vermelho viscoso. E como o fruto de um sonho, ao fundo, um grande par de asas pintadas em rubro na parede.
Relationships: Narrator/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	O Anjo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619405) by [Ryoko_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko_chan/pseuds/Ryoko_chan). 



Como eu poderia não me apaixonar por aquele anjo? Como, quando ele representava com exatidão tudo que eu desejava, para mim e para o mundo?

Conheci-o no mais adequado cenário possível: periferia, beco sujo, escuro, fedorento e silencioso. Uma perfeita aquarela exposta em moldura decadente do mundo podre que ambos habitávamos. O cheiro de carne e imundice, os insetos voando, as vísceras espalhadas pelo chão como flores rubras plantadas em um campo esplendoroso. Completando isso, seu sorriso insano exibindo a impudica língua que lambia os lábios com vontade.

Uma mão segurando a faca velha e enferrujada, a outra agarrada aos cabelos de uma cabeça decepada que um dia pertencera a um homem.

As roupas comuns manchadas, os cabelos louros e despenteados melados por um vermelho viscoso. E como o fruto de um sonho, ao fundo, um grande par de asas pintadas em rubro na parede.

Apaixonei-me de imediato por aquela visão, por aquela utopia de correção, de vingança contra um mundo infestado e sem jeito. Envolto e encantado eu me encontrava, de tal modo que o medo não ousava sequer se aproximar de mim. Para que ter medo, se o que eu testemunhava naquele momento, diferentemente do que os jornais viriam a noticiar, não era um assassinato, mas sim a prova definitiva de que Deus existia.

Assim como Seus anjos...

Um anjo de andar lento e vacilante – típico daqueles acostumados apenas a voar, que andam por mero capricho ou por importante missão.

Um anjo de olhar azul, encantador e puro.

E perdido.

Caminhava até mim, sorrindo com os olhos repletos de tristeza e dor. Um anjo errado, tolo o suficiente para permitir que seus sagrados pés pisassem sobre a terra corrompida. Louco o suficiente para permitir que o imundo sangue que espirrava dos pecadores maculasse sua pele, tingisse sua alma.

–Não vai fugir de mim? – Ele perguntou após algum tempo, em um fio de voz, como se repleto de surpresa ou receio. Baixa, grave, profunda; a voz de um perfeito juiz.

Mais passos, tão lentos, fortes e suaves ao mesmo tempo... A lâmina ensanguentada agora contra minha garganta, seus dedos sujos na minha face... Meu corpo tenso enquanto o coração se encontrava acelerado de emoção e certo receio. Minhas mãos tremendo na ânsia herege de senti-lo, mesmo eu sabendo que aquilo era errado, que anjos não deveriam ser tocados por humanos... Mas, como resistir quando se é tomado por uma paixão tão súbita e por uma necessidade tão cruel?

Eu o abracei, ostentado todos meus sentimentos conflitantes e desesperadores. Minha pele foi cortada, mas só de leve, pois logo as mãos dele se abaixaram e a faca caiu em um tilintar torturante. Ele não fez nada, não perguntou nada. Apenas me abençoou com aquele momento de silêncio e comunhão, para então me afastar, e com o ruflar silencioso de suas asas invisíveis, sumir do meu campo de visão.

Passei o resto dos dias buscando-o pelos céus, sem sucesso. Achei-o apenas em tolas manchetes de jornais hereges que insistiam em chamá-lo de ‘O Demônio’. Duas semanas, três atos de justiça divina realizados. O cenário, sempre o mesmo: becos sujos, tripas pelo chão e asas em paredes.

Busquei-o então com mais afinco. Desci meu olhar dos céus para os esgotos. Percorri cada travessa daquela cidade a cada noite e madrugada que se passou. Deparei-me por vezes com nada, por vezes com gatos, quase sempre com mendigos e prostitutas, sucessivamente com lixo, duas vezes com cadáveres jogados em um cenário carmesim.

Uma vez com ele.

Nessa noite de gloria pude então ver com detalhes a sua ação: senti como se fossem em minhas mãos a faca desamolada que com muito custo e repetidos golpes cortava a carne com dificuldade. Senti como se fosse a minha própria pele sendo banhada pelo calor fétido do sangue daquele pecador. Era meu o prazer presente no olhar azul, era a minha vontade movendo as grandes mãos do anjo. Era o meu desejo que fazia com que os dedos se afundassem nas vísceras e trouxessem consigo os intestinos. Ah... Era meu próprio gemido de satisfação sendo externado pelos sensuais lábios que eu tanto desejei contra os meus.

Belo e puro, tal como da primeira vez, ele me olhou com seus olhos de cristal e gelo tão logo terminou o que fazia. As mãos ainda banhadas em sangue, a língua exposta em desejo. Os passos lentos, os cabelos sujos, as roupas manchadas. Seu sorriso e seu riso.

Sua divindade.

Tudo, na minha direção.

Tudo, lentamente.

A faca firmemente segura, o andar cambaleante, o sorriso de anjo louco. A mão vermelha e vacilante na direção do meu pescoço.

E os orbes azuis nublando-se em lágrimas serenas.

E meus braços ao seu redor. Um abraço de amor e adoração, uma blasfêmia de minha parte por querer tocar aquilo que só era de Deus. Nosso amor era errado e impossível, eu sabia e ele também. E por isso suas lágrimas caiam sobre meus ombros quando o único movimento de seu corpo ainda era tremer.

Nosso momento mágico e profano, meu sentimento de revolta e adoração correspondidos. Os dentes dele de leve contra meu pescoço, sua língua resvalando pela marca de nosso primeiro encontro – a marca de que eu pertencia a ele. Meu prazer expresso em um gemido, e então seus olhos que se voltavam a mim com surpresa e confusão. Mais perdidos do que nunca, mais desesperados do que poderia ser possível.

Tão frágeis...

Fechei meus olhos e beijei seus lábios.

Os lábios sujos pelo amargo sangue imundo que lhe escorria pelas mãos, a língua quase imoral que me excitava... Ah, a lasciva língua que se movia de maneira deleitosa, que provava de mim, que me experimentava, assim como já experimentara do sangue de todas as suas vítimas. Ele me beijou e, com seus gestos rudes e fortes, prensou-me contra um dos muros do nosso cenário. Beijou-me e me permitiu novamente ouvir sua voz, tão grave e pesada, tomando a forma de quase grunhidos de satisfação.

Uma voz que aumenta em volume e excitação a cada nova mordida que ele me dava. Sua respiração que se tornava mais ofegante à medida que ele apertava minha garganta, a cada instante que o desmaio ameaçava me tomar. O volume de sua ereção contra a minha, seu corpo abraçando e controlando o meu. Sua boca em meus ombros, em minha orelha. Sua voz grave como um estrondo me atiçando os sentidos, seus dentes desprovidos de compaixão arrepiando minha pele, provocando-me prazer sobre-humano... E sua língua... E suas mãos...

Mãos rudes e rubras que me sujavam, que puxavam meus cabelos, rasgavam minhas roupas. Minha vontade, minha necessidade de senti-lo; de tê-lo como parte de mim, de tê-lo me completando. Minha felicidade em sentir a faca sob minha pele, adentrando minha carne, rasgando meus músculos.

E seus olhos ainda tão puros, tão límpidos e azuis. Tão perdidos em amor e compaixão.

Seus olhos que choravam e seus dentes que rasgavam com gosto tudo em mim.

Meu sangue na parede.

Minha felicidade em finalmente me tornar suas asas.


End file.
